


Bèsame Mucho

by keitolino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuda is very fussy about things and likes to pick fights with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bèsame Mucho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darxina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darxina).



> Happy ~~super delayed~~ Birthday, my love  <3

Bèsame Mucho

She just got home from a very stressful day at work – and didn't expect to be welcomed by an angry boyfriend at all. However, she already knew Massu would make a fuss over the tiniest things. Obviously it was always her wrongdoings, but most of the time Massu tried to make her feel like that. “The fuck you did with my laundry?”, he screamed furiously and threw a pile of clothes on the floor in front of her feet.

“I washed them, duh.”, she replied annoyed and placed her bag on the commode. “You didn't wash them, Jesus, you ruined them!” Indeed the clothes had a weird look to them – weird in a way that would be called “shrunk” and “discolored” by other people. “The hell–“

Massu was so angry that he seemed like he was about to burst. His face was slowly turning red, and he was wildly gesticulating around. “Let's just stop this!”

„What do you mean, let's stop it?“, she asked with a trembling voice. But she was not afraid of an answer – moreover she was very angry at him for jump to conclusions like that. She felt fooled, kidded by her own boyfriend who was just staring at her furiously waving a pair of toe-socks in front of her face. 

“Exactly what I said – this is pointless!”, he yelled and threw his hands into the air wildly. “You can't even do laundry! What kind of relationship is this!”

The girl didn't even have a chance to explain herself – or ask what exactly went wrong during the washing process, or try to apologize. Massu was already running off into the living room with loud and angry noises.

The tears were burning in her eyes, blurring her view more and more while she looked after him. “You're right, Takahisa. If you're talking like that, maybe it's really better to break up.” Infuriated the girl stomped into their shared bedroom and slammed the door shut with a bang. Just a moment later, from inside the room, a loud cry filled the apartment. “Asshole!”

Nothing in this world got Massu angrier than slamming doors shut and leaving him behind. Ignoring the fact that it was him who walked away, he got more irritated. They weren't done talking yet – or so he thought – and she wasn't in a position to leave him out in the rain at all. “Fuck!”, he screamed and kicked the chair. 

Some minutes passed and he then followed her into the room. He had to fight his way in because the girl was holding powerfully against the door. He took a hold of her wrists and looked into her teary eyes. “You do not slam the door at me like that!”, he pressed through his clenched teeth angrily.

The girl's heart contracted in panic while looking into his dark, angry eyes and her lungs faltered breathing. She felt numbness hit her whole body, her knees become weak and her mind hide behind a shadow. “Got you.” He grinned, for he always knew how to catch her in an instant and drive her crazy. 

Massu's citric perfume scent embraced her all around. It was a fresh scent – almost too fresh for her taste. Nevertheless it gave her goose bumps whenever she noticed it on his body.

Fiercely he pressed her against the wall, facing her back. He let his fingers run down her upper body, grabbing her boobs and ripped her blouse open. Some of the buttons created a muffled tone when they hit the floor; and some kept hanging on her blouse on a last string. She tilted back her head, rested it on his shoulder and looked into his eyes again. “Fuck you–“, she groaned as he held her head firmly by using her hair. 

A hollow moan slipped over Massu's lips as he felt her nipple harden when he put pressure on them with his hands. Lustfully he kissed her neck, up to her ear which he deliciously licked. He sighed into it. 

“Wrong. I'll fuck you–“, he whispers before he pulls her around.

He took her face in both of his hands before he forced her into a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue didn't wait for being granted entrance but instead fought its way in by itself. The girl sighed into the kiss, dug her fingers in his shirt and scratched his upper-arm even through the fabric of his black v-neck shirt. 

“I'm not done being angry with you yet.”, she said as he lifted her up and pressed her on the wall again. Wrapping her legs around him and placing her arms around his neck, she involved him in a kiss again and led her lips down to his adam's apple. While he was getting rid of her blouse, she'd not stop kissing and sucking his neck. 

Fixing her by holding her buttocks, Massu moaned into the tongue kiss. He was slowly turning away from the wall again, trying to stand steadily on his feet until he decided to move to the bed. Holding her like that, his muscles were showing through the shirt. He threw her onto the bed, then he took a moment to stand in front of it and look down to her. 

“Say it–“

“I won't say it, you picked the fight.”, she uttered and drowned in the huge pile of pillows on their bed. She took all her strength together and smiled back at him devilishly. The game had begun.

Her black bra was soon lying on the floor, followed by her white denim jeans. Massu took off his shirt and pants in a fluent movement, dropping them down to the floor as well. Still standing in front of the bed, he smirked. “I'll make you beg.”

Once he placed his body next to her on the bed. Firmly squishing her breasts again – now that they were freed from the bra – he bites her lip in a rushed kiss. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Let's see–“, she said in a hushed tone and grinned. 

The room around them was in a strict order; cleaned and organized almost manically. There was a fresh scent all around; and the walls painted in fresh and colorful patterns helped to intensify that scent. The only messy space was the carpet in front of the bed; where all of their clothes now were lying around.

The girl curled her toes when she felt Massu's lips encountering her breasts, sucking on her nipples and letting his teeth nibble them fiercely. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. Wrapping her legs around Massu, she pulled his hair and pressed his head closer to her boobs. While pleasing one of them lusciously with his mouth, he used his hand to pinch the nipple of the other. 

“Ahhgh–“

Massu slid his hand into her black panties, finding a well aroused area with his fingers. He left her breathless after wildly kissing her. “What a surprise–“, he murmurs. He rubs her nub, educing many pleased sighs and moans from her. Scratching down his back – also sneaking a peek of his well trained upper arms – she bit her lip and impatiently pushes him down. 

But it seemed that Massu was taking his time – while at first he was rushing her down to bed, he now enjoyed every single step to make her body yearn for his touch. He looked up to her, with his teasing half-smirk. 

“You want more?”

“The fucking hell–“, she answers and grinded her waist towards his touch. He felt her hotness overwhelming her whole body, and her anger merging with it. Pulling her pants aside – not removing them, though – he easily slid in one finger without any warning. She was wet – and so ready. One after the other finger found the way inside, encountering her sensitive spots fiercely.

His veiny hands were doing a good job making her scream out loud and beg for more. Her liquids sprinkled all over his fingers, coating them in natural lube.

Another cry echoed through the room as he sucked her lips, and continued sliding his fingers in and out. Pushing them deeper; sending them off deep down into the girl, looking for the spot that made her back arch and her mind dizzy. Moving rhythmically to his movements, the girl buried her fingers in his hair, tearing it a bit when she pushes him closer. 

“Masuda, I swear to God.”, she pressed through her clenched teeth and contorted her face. She spread her legs.

Whimpering a bit, she then closed her eyes. Massu enjoyed hearing her call him by his family name - he knew he had her where he wanted her to be: at a point where she was so sexually devastated that she was about to burst. 

He ran his tongue over her lips, her clit and her entrance. Removing his fingers, he let his tongue slip into her entrance, tasting her juice lusciously. He licked her fiercely and steadily; not letting go off her vag all too soon. His hands were holding her pelvic down to stop her from thrusting into his face. 

Finally Massu decided to release her from her panties, pulling them down roughly and ignoring them once they were out of his sight. She offered him a nice view now, having her arms behind her back, holding onto her own hair while looking down to him with a begging look on her tear-lined face. 

“Didn't I tell you?”, he teased. He enjoyed her tears. He let his fingers slide over her wet and swollen vagina. Yearning for him, she tried to thrust towards his touch.

Her tears were angry tears though – and they were not unusual. It was slowly becoming a routine for the two of them to fight and then make-up in bed. Sometimes, the fight would continue throughout the sex, sometimes it would be forgotten the moment of their first entangled kiss. “Shut up.” 

“I think you're talking too much.”, he noted and pulled her towards his body. His muscles burned their image into her mind; his veiny hands squishing her body drove her wild. 

He rolled over, bringing her on top of him and holding her waist tightly. “I think I need to silence you.”, he said with an evil smirk on his face and leaned back into the pillows. He was flexing his muscles – especially the ones on his upper arms and chest – and this he did only to provoke her more. Whatever was happening – it would always end up in her realizing how much she actually loved him. And Massu – he loved her too.

A couple of moments later he had pushed her down already, placing her head between his legs and keeping a hold of it. His hard shaft was throbbing in her wet; warm mouth, leading him to moan in arousal. Massu was leaning on the head of the bed and the pillows, the girl was kneeling between his legs and swallowing his cock as a whole. She gulped it down roughly, as if her life depended on pleasing him. 

“That's how you like to be silenced, eh.”, he noted and patted her head.

Nibbling the tip of it while pumping his length, her tongue teased his frenulum with utmost enjoyment. Slurping. Every single movement of her lips or her tongue on his veiny, hard shaft drove him wild. He pulled her hair and pushed her closer, moaning lustfully while he'd look down to observe her movements strictly.

Hungrily she licked off the pre-cum, sucking his cock for more. While massaging his nuts and eliciting more and more moans – almost cries – out of his throat, she let out tiny gasps in between. Then she looked up – and looked him directly into his face, his eyes, his obscene look. Indeed he enjoyed stuffing her mouth like that to silence her.

“You won't win this argument.”, she murmured as she mounted him and he bit into her jawline, sucking it. Licking down, escorted by many low groans and grunts as she took him in, his lips stop on her breasts, burying his face into them. “Then you better try hard now.”, he pressed through his clenched teeth and squished her buttocks apart. 

Pushing her down on his hard cock, slamming it into her and sucking her nipple at the same time got her digging her nails into his shoulder. She smacked her lips as she started rolling her pelvis lusciously on top of him. He closed his eyes.

When she looked at Massu's face – all the anger from before was gone. All she was able to see now was arousal, sweat drops dripping down from the tips of his hair. She loved this view – it indeed was the best view after stickling. Sometimes, she thought, they did it on purpose. Massu loved the make-up sex as much as she did; and every time they would feel closer as ever before.

Helping herself to balance, she placed her hands on his chest. She was able to feel all of his movements, the flexing of his muscles, the beating of his heart. Their bodies found a rhythm and moved to it; moaning into each kiss they dropped on each other. Massu thrusted as deep as he was able to in that position, and when he hit that one spot, the girl arched her back and cried out loud.

The girl threw back her hair and opened her mouth to fully let out all the pleasure. She moved up and down, grinding his cock with her tightness. “Don't stop–“

“Good–“

Placing his hand in front of her belly; he started rubbing her clit rhythmically to his thrusting. The tension of her body tightened, her thighs were shaking and she clung to his chest, gasping loudly for air. She then felt it coming all over her; like a firework inside her, each of her muscles contracted heavily and loosened the tension afterwards. 

Climax hit her from all sides; leaving her dizzy and clinging to his body after she lost all strength and control. The bed was a mess; and so were their bodies. Liquids got them stuck to one another, while he caged her in another kiss. 

“Looks like someone lost it.” He pinched her nipple and grinned at her. She felt her vagina burning, becoming sore from all the stuffing.

Massu then rolled her over; pushing her down on the bed and lifting her buttocks. Too tired to work against him now, she decided to follow his movements and let her body slip on the bed, placing her head on the pillow. The hard grip of his hand in her neck; taking a hold of her hair gave her security as he pushed in from behind. 

He slammed his cock inside her entrance with just a thrust; moaning loudly and lustfully as he pulled in and out harder and faster. Massu continuously fastened his pace; grunting into her ear from behind as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I swear to God–“, she murmured as she felt it overcoming her another time, harder than before; making her mind black out and her body break down in shivers. 

She was barely able to stand in that position as her knees were weak; but he took a hold of her fairly well. Massu didn't let her move away for a bit; fucking her deeper, deeper and harder. Groaning loudly and tearing her hair as he came all in her, he squished her breast and felt her heart throbbing. 

“I love to win arguments–“, he said in a husky voice as he pulled out a few more times until he let his body fall onto hers.

“Next time.”, she threatened. While he was removing the condom, carefully putting a knot on top of it, she observed his movements closely.

Massu was ridiculously strict with things and tidying up; so even after a wild session of good and pleasant sex, everything had to be clean quickly afterwards. While he didn't mind getting dirty during it, his usual maniac hygiene self came back on as soon as they finished. The girl didn't mind at all. He then used a tissue to wipe off his hands.

Nuzzling her back from behind, breathing in her scent – a mixture of perfume and sweat – he chuckled a bit. Massu was holding her body, that was still shaking heavily from the tremendous climaxing, tightly. Resting like this together was one of the reasons why the girl silently hoped they'd fight again. 

“I don't think you will ever win.”

“Dude.”, she murmured into his arms as he kissed them gently. She let her fingers run over the vein on his hands, took a hold of his arms and sighed pleasantly.

“We should actually be fighting more often.”, he confessed and kissed her neck forward to her ears. “Do you love me–“, he asked, followed by a deep laughter coming from his throat. He poked her sides and awaited an answer. 

“Yeah, man, I love you.”, she answered and tilted her head backwards to catch her boyfriend in a kiss. “I love you too–“, he replied and bounced happily on top of her. 

“But you know that you have to buy me new clothes.”, he said calmly and got her shuddering with his low, sexy voice. Massu then gave her the perfect smile of his smiles, making her melt and explode in anger at the same time.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hüliq for beta-ing. I don't own anything except the plot.


End file.
